


20 Random Things about Narcissa Malfoy

by eaivalefay



Series: Random Facts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty little known facts about Narcissa Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Things about Narcissa Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/profile)[**iulia_linnea**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/) for being a wonderful beta! ♥

  
1\. Narcissa hates the color pink; she wears it anyway.

2\. When she was six, her sister locked her in a closet with a boggart. It turned into an ax-wielding teddy bear. Her father was furious that her biggest fear was Muggle-inspired. Andromeda apologized later by sneaking Narcissa cookies after bedtime.

3\. Narcissa has four almost-pure-blood Dachshunds that she loves more than anything. Lucius hates them, probably because all four of them always try to lick his face (and she secretly encourages them to do it).

4\. Narcissa sometimes wonders if Sirius was right; she knows Regulus thought he was.

5\. Narcissa was born Cesarean section. Her mother carried the scar until her dying day; Narcissa still hasn't forgiven herself.

6\. When she was seventeen Narcissa lost her virginity to a 16-year-old Gryffindor. She never hated herself more, and promised herself she would get Bellatrix to Obliviate her, just as soon as she Obliviated the boy. Narcissa never did get around to asking Bella.

7\. She still has the single white rose her mother gave her for her eighth birthday.

8\. Narcissa loves her family more than life itself, even her imprisoned ( _disgraced_ ) sister and her blood-traitor sister.

9\. She has a secret passion for Muggle music. There is a hidden room in the manor just for music that Lucius had made for their third anniversary.

10\. Narcissa hates the Dark Lord, but she'll stay by Lucius' side no matter what her cost.

11\. Narcissa became obsessed with peanut butter on pickles during her pregnancy, and she still likes it even seventeen years later.

12\. Narcissa begs her to, so Nymphadora slips her information about the Order. They both know blood is thicker than war.

13\. Narcissa insisted her wedding hall be decked out with white roses-- on pain of cancellation-- even though Lucius was allergic. Lucius thought it was amusingly endearing and gave in after ensuring Severus could dose him for his affliction.

14\. She named her four pups Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme; it's her favorite song.

15\. Narcissa knows she spoils her son.

16\. At the Quidditch World Cup before her son's fourth year Narcissa smelt something bad; so horrendously bad she had to forcibly retain her retching throughout the match. She'd thought it was the questionable marsh air surrounding her. Later she found out her son "accidentally" hit her with a prank hex.

17\. Narcissa knew from the beginning that Regulus joined Voldemort only to spy on him. She even helped protect him when she had to. She still has her bloodied dress from the night he came to her after he was tortured for a failed mission.

18\. Narcissa is proud that her son is prettier than she is, even if she finds it a bit irking at times.

19\. Draco got his love for Quidditch from his mother; Lucius finds the sport rather useless, but Narcissa is horribly fond of the Holyhead Harpies.

20\. She hates candy hearts almost as much as she hates pink; she eats them anyway.  



End file.
